


Ravage

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is married to Rey’s mom, Brat Rey, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Infidelity, Monthly Prompt, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Omega Rey, Size Kink, Stepfather/Stepdaughter incest, Two Shot, the one fic where u can correctly guess Rey is a secret omega, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Маме взбрело в голову выскочить за богатого адвоката – альфу по имени Бен. Он был ничего так, только Рей не могла взять в толк, чего ему надо от двух бет.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ravage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578475) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Для Christina92251.

Мама и Бен поженились на следующий день после того, как Рей стукнуло шестнадцать.

Она понуро глазела на их свадебный танец, лениво помешивая шампанское зубочисткой. Сегодня ей разрешили взять бокал, поэтому Рей очень старалась не выдуть его в один присест — что давалось непросто, особенно когда приходилось справлять шестнадцатилетие, любуясь, как твоя мама пляшет на свадьбе не с твоим настоящим папой, а с каким-то левым мужиком.

Нет, Бен был ничего так. Приятный даже, но пропадал на работе и вечно лез, опекая Рей, будто был ее настоящим папой. Ежу понятно, что не был, даже если они с мамой теперь поженились.

Над опустевшими столами мерцали праздничные огни — гости присоединились к молодоженам на танцполе. Только Рей продолжала сидеть, угрюмая и надутая. Мама повстречалась с ним всего год назад… К чему такая спешка? Теперь придется переезжать в Колорадо, — ведь у Бена там его тупой бизнес! — ради него мама уволилась с работы, а Рей вот пришлось бросить друзей.

Но это было просто нечестно!

Рей глянула, как Бен с улыбкой берет маму под руку, как говорит ей что-то, и мама смеется. Он же альфа, зачем ему вообще жениться на маме? Мама родилась бетой, как и Рей. В чем его выгода?

— Рей? Не хочешь потанцевать, детка?

Мама вопросительно смотрела на нее, но со смехом отвернулась, когда Бен уткнулся ей в шею. Мама принялась целовать его, а он привлек ее к себе, обхватив ручищами за талию. Рей хмуро следила за ними, пока Бен, оторвавшись от мамы, не улыбнулся. А потом его темные глаза обратились к Рей.

Вскинув брови, он снял пиджак, отчего стал похожим на снежного человека еще больше, чем обычно. Для мужика за тридцать он отрастил слишком длинные лохмы. Лузер.

— Так как насчет танца, Рей? — поинтересовался он.

Мама широко улыбалась ей из-за его спины. За вечер она уже успела сменить белое платье на короткое розовое, подаренное Беном, — потому что у него куча денег. Адвокат долбаный.

Проигнорировав вопрос, Рей скрестила руки на груди, Бен с мамой только посмеялись, как всегда, а потом кто-то из гостей окликнул маму, и она упорхнула на зов. Музыка по-прежнему громыхала, а Рей продолжала буравить взглядом дальнюю стену, делая вид, что не замечает взгляда отчима. Он подписал бумаги, так что, да, теперь по закону он формально считался ее папашей.

В свойственной ему неспешной манере Бен подошел к столику и опустился на стул рядом. Сделал глубокий вдох и положил несуразно огромные руки на стол. Кольцо, кстати, он решил не носить. Наврал маме, что с ним неудобно. Чушь собачья!

— Тебе понравится Колорадо, — пообещал он.

— Нет, не понравится. Это не Аризона.

— Но ты же никогда не видела снег? Ты полюбишь его. Я научу тебя кататься на лыжах.

— Вот уж спасибо.

Рей чувствовала, как он изучает ее. И ответила полным яда, косым взглядом, но он лишь улыбнулся. Вечно вел себя так, будто ее злость смешила его, и это бесило Рей еще больше! Врезать бы по альфа-татушке у него на шее! Придурок!

— Ты освоишься, — подытожил Бен и, скользнув ладонью по ее ноге, медленно сжал колено. Ладонь у него была горячая. — Даю слово.

Рей фыркнула и, покраснев, столкнула его руку. Бен шутливо рыкнул и заключил ее в медвежьи объятия, из которых она с визгом принялась вырываться.

Ну разве не _придурок_?!

***

Через пару недель они переехали в Колорадо. Дом Бена прятался среди высоких гор, покрытых снегом, — снегом была засыпала вся извилистая дорожка, которую Рей предстояло преодолевать каждый день, чтобы попасть на школьный автобус. Осталось два года… Ей исполнится восемнадцать, и тогда прощай школа, и она больше никогда-никогда не увидится со своим тупым отчимом!

Мама быстро нашла новую работу и — о, радость — собралась свалить в командировку сразу после переезда! Рей услышала эту новость, когда разбирала вещи в новой комнате, и это распалило ее пуще прежнего. Ну, круть. Неделя наедине с Беном!

— Веди себя _прилично_ , — предупредила мама, заглянув к ней в спальню, и строго погрозила пальцем.

— Я буду _сама вежливость_ , — Рей кинула подушку на кровать и принялась рассаживать своих стареньких плюшевых зверят. — Нам с ним необязательно быть лучшими друзьями, мам.

— Ох, Рей, просто побудь паинькой, ладно? Поверь, он не худший отчим в мире.

Нет, худшим отчимом в мире Бен не был, но это отнюдь не значило, что она должна притворяться, что он — ее папочка! Махнув матери на прощанье, Рей взялась за следующую коробку, которая оказалась заполнена старыми фотографиями ее родного отца… И Рей отшвырнула ее в сторону. Не хватало еще расплакаться тут.

Вскоре дом погрузился в тишину — Бен повез маму в аэропорт. Завтра понедельник, так что, прежде чем как спуститься к телевизору в огромную гостиную, Рей пролистала домашку. Теперь они с мамой жили в доме с дорогущей мебелью, на которой положено сидеть только гостям. Но Рей без зазрения совести заглянула в столовую и всласть посидела на одном из шикарных стульев.

В районе восьми она уже развалилась на белоснежном диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и в этот момент появился Бен. Рей глянула на него, но приветствием не удостоила.

— Со школьными заданиями справилась? — спросил он, закрывая дверь.

— Ага, — беззаботно болтая ногой, Рей забросила в рот чипсину.

— Хорошо. Как насчет ужина?

— Не хочу есть, — отозвалась она, сунув в рот еще одну.

Бен разулся, отодвинул в сторону начищенные до блеска черные туфли и снял пальто. Повесив его, он пригладил рукой волосы и неторопливо ступил в гостиную. Рей вскинула голову, когда он приподнял ее ноги, чтобы сесть на диван, и удобно опустил их к себе на колени. А потом улыбнулся, похлопав ее по ногам.

— Вот мы и вдвоем, на всю неделю, — произнес он. — Почему бы нам не заказать пиццу?

— Мама говорит, никакой пиццы. Вредно.

— Я нас не выдам, если ты будешь держать рот на замке.

Рей замерла, не дожевав чипсы. Хм… Как давно она не ела пиццу? Пару лет? Предложение Бена заиграло заманчивыми красками.

— Ну окей, — дернула она плечом. — Я хочу «Гавайскую».

— «Гавайскую»? Неужели? — Он чуть приподнял брови, когда она насупилась. — Удивила, ничего не скажешь.

Пока Бен звонил в пиццерию, Рей расслабилась в своем уголке дивана. Конечно, чипсы тоже входили в число запретных продуктов, но ее новый приятель Финн подогнал целый мешок, когда она пожаловалась ему. Вкуснотища! Жаль, придется слопать все до того, как домой вернется мама.

Бен положил телефон на кофейный столик.

— Пообещали привезти через час.

— А откуда ты заказал?

— Из «Пиццы Хат», — Бен задумчиво растер ее ноги огромными ладонями, и Рей неловко заерзала. — Забудем о жирах и канцерогенах. Гулять так гулять.

Раньше они старались не прикасаться друг к другу, поэтому этот его массаж ни с того ни с сего вызывал странные ощущения. Но мама хотела, чтобы Рей была мила с Беном, к тому же он раскошелился на пиццу, так что, скомкав пакет чипсов, Рей сделала вид, что все окей. Вообще плевать.

Пицца слегка запоздала, но Бен дал доставщику чаевые и принес коробку в свою гигантскую кухню, отделанную камнем и сталью. Холодильник у него размером соперничал с неплохим таким гардеробом. Высокие окна выходили на задний двор, где покачивались заснеженные деревья. Больше там ничего не было. Наверное, во двор захаживали только койоты.

Рей села за островок и просияла, получив кусочек. Бен не забыл про лимонад, так что она не отказала себе в удовольствии жадно приложиться к бутылке. Бен, в свою очередь, пил воду и улыбался.

— Спасибо, — опомнилась Рей, прежде чем успела наброситься на пиццу.

— Ерунда.

Пицца была вкусной и горячей — именно о такой вредной жирной пище Рей давненько мечтала. Она запихнула в себя три ломтя, не особо заботясь об этикете, а Бен тем временем взял только один.

Наевшись, Рей облизала пальцы. Задвинула стул на место — чтобы проявить толику вежливости, хотя обычно бросала все как есть, прекрасно зная, что этим раздражает Бена.

— Спасибо, — повторила она перед уходом.

Бен безмолвно кивнул. Выходя, Рей чувствовала на себе его взгляд.

***

Наверное, всему виной была пицца, но ночью Рей почувствовала себя странно.

Около полуночи она проснулась от приступа тошноты и выскочила в за дверь — ванная была чуть дальше по коридору. Но ничего не случилось, и тогда, просто на всякий случай измерив температуру, Рей обнаружила, что у нее целых тридцать семь и пять! Да это был легкий жар! Хм, пищевое отравление? Тогда и Бену, должно быть, плохо…

Вернувшись в неосвещенный коридор, Рей зевнула и потерла глаза. Ну, в общем, круто. Может, получится устроить себе лишний выходной.

Шаги ее босых ног по холодному паркету разносились в ночной тишине на пути к хозяйской спальне. По мере приближения к двери Бена Рей становилось как-то не по себе. Что он-то сможет сделать? Потереть ей ноги?

Потоптавшись у двери, Рей робко постучала и замерла, навострив уши. Вдруг он голый? Или дрочит? Фу-у… Эта ужасная мысль намертво въелась ей в мозг.

— Бен? — позвала она шепотом.

Ответа не последовало. Рей постучала еще раз, чуть настойчивее, и набралась смелости заглянуть в комнату.

Там ее встретила темнота, но широченная кровать мамы с Беном белела в лунном свете, проникавшем сквозь занавеску на высокой стеклянной двери. Если честно, Рей никогда не бывала здесь — и сейчас испытывала неудобство, нагло вторгнувшись в их спальню. Тем более когда мамы не было дома.

Рей покосилась на кровать.

— Бен? — повторила она тем же шепотом. Дверь скрипнула, когда она оперлась на нее, стиснув ручку побелевшими пальцами. — Эй, Бен?..

Что-то гигантское зашевелилось на постели, и оттуда донеслось ворчание. Рей вытянула шею и боязливо подступила ближе.

— Привет, Бен — прошелестела она, как можно тише. — Я… У меня тут температура, я чувствую себя не очень. Можно мне сегодня не ходить в школу?

Бен глухо хмыкнул.

— Температура?.. — его голос звучал хрипло после сна и воспринимался странно.

— Ага. Меня чуть не стошнило.

Громада на кровати передвинулась — Бен медленно принял сидячее положение, и Рей различила черты его лица. Он выглядел уставшим: глаза слипались, растрепанные черные волосы падали на плечи, а ворот пижамы сполз так низко, что виднелись белые ключицы. Зевнув, он потер глаза и лениво подозвал ее рукой, так что Рей подошла к кровати.

Шмыгнув носом, Бен провел ладонью по лицу.

— Какая температура?

— Ну… Тридцать семь и пять.

— Нормально. Неплохо.

Она замялась у края кровати, но тут Бен похлопал по месту рядом с собой, которое, вероятно, занимала мама. Рей послушно забралась на широкий матрас и подтянула к себе ноги, пока он зевал и качал головой. Главное, не зацикливаться на том, что он тут делал… Фу-у.

— Прости, — прохрипел Бен. — Принял снотворное.

— А можно мне тоже?

Он взглянул на нее, улыбнулся и засмеялся, и Рей тоже улыбнулась. Что ж, теперь ей известно, что снотворное у него где-то есть. Бен протянул руку, чтобы прижать тыльную сторону ладони к ее лбу, и Рей закрыла глаза, ожидая вердикта.

Минута затянулась — во всяком случае, ей так показалось. Обычно мама проверяла температуру быстро, но рука Бена застыла неподвижно. Рей нахмурилась и решилась приоткрыть один глаз, чтобы узнать, в чем дело.

Бен просто смотрел на нее, но его глаза казались абсолютно черными. Рей подскочила от этого зрелища, чуть не свалившись с постели. Боже…

Крепкая рука поймала ее за запястье, удерживая от позорного падения. Бен моргнул пару раз, закашлялся и резко выпустил ее, будто кожа у нее горела огнем. Может, ей просто померещилось в потемках — сейчас его глаза выглядели нормально… Хм...

— Конечно, — Бен снова тихо закашлялся. — У тебя лоб горячий. Можешь остаться дома.

Рей радостно пискнула и хлопнула в ладоши — смущение как рукой сняло. Она привстала на колени и обняла отчима за шею, — мама никогда не разрешала прогуливать школу! — но он уклонился. Не оторвал ее от себя, нет, но ощутимо напрягся.

— Спасибо! — прощебетала Рей. Она сама отстранилась от него, чуть не грохнулась снова, но спохватилась быстрее, чем Бен помог ей снова. — Упс!.. Прости, я и правда чувствую себя не очень.

Вопреки обыкновению, он обошелся без саркастических комментариев — просто кивнул, избегая ее взгляда, и проследил, как она, спотыкаясь, слезает с кровати. Рей чувствовала, как он смотрит — снова. Его глаза сверлили ей спину на всем пути обратно к двери, и от этого ощущения бросало в дрожь.

— Рей.

По затылку струился пот. Рассеянно почесавшись, Рей оглянулась в дверях. Бен терялся в полумраке, но она все равно _чувствовала_ , что он смотрит.

Он сдержанно кашлянул.

— Если понадоблюсь, я буду здесь.

— …Круто, — она побарабанила ногтями по дереву и помахала рукой. — Если понадоблюсь, я буду спать.

С этими словами Рей вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь, и опять почесала в затылке. Все-таки Бен оказался не _таким уж_ ужасным.


	2. Chapter 2

Наступившее утро принесло еще больше страданий.

Рей проснулась в поту и с какой-то странной пульсацией внизу живота. Она застонала, сворачиваясь в клубок — отлично, месячные! Именно то, чего сейчас не хватало! Но ее бросало то в жар, то в холод, и лучше не становилось, поэтому спустя недолгое время она заподозрила, что серьезно отравилась.

Пожалуй, мама была права насчет фастфуда! Настоящий кошмар! Больше никакой пиццы, никогда!

Рей сползла с кровати и доплелась до комода — стоило найти что-то более-менее приличное, чтобы показаться Бену. Казалось как-то неловко не носить при нем лифчик. Или, наоборот, щеголять в минишортах. Вообще ходить в чем-то с низким вырезом. Становилось не по себе.

Быстро помывшись под душем, Рей почувствовала, что ей чуть полегчало. Она завернула волосы в полотенце, чтобы не липли к шее, а потом, напевая, открыла дверь.

…И чуть не уткнулась в широкую грудь Бена. Ее отчим стоял прямо впритык к двери ванной, и Рей, сердито засопев, придержала полотенце на голове, чтобы волосы не рассыпались. Что Бен тут забыл?!

— В доме есть другие ванные комнаты! — огрызнулась она, не поднимая головы.

Бен не ответил. Побуравив взглядом его грудь, Рей рискнула посмотреть вверх.

Выражение его лица было пустым, а глаза слегка расширенными. Зрачки были такими большими, что она едва могла разглядеть коричневый цвет радужки. Выглядело жутко, если честно… Как у акулы.

Он был одет так, словно собирался на работу: в серый костюм с галстуком — надо же, шьют же где-то такую одежду для гигантов! Обычно он уезжал довольно рано. Может, тоже приболел? Это объясняло бы странный взгляд.

Рей громко фыркнула — для пущей убедительности — и протиснулась мимо Бена. Отчим проводил ее взглядом до лестницы.

По спине пробежали мурашки, но Рей отмахнулась от этого ощущения и пошла на кухню за стаканом воды и, может, парой тостов. В животе немного тянуло, но хотя бы не тошнило… Фу, вспоминать про пиццу мерзко!

Решив подкрепиться тостом и насвистывая, она наклонилась, выискивая тостер под островком — самочувствие по-прежнему было так себе, но терпимо. Обнаружив тостер, Рей улыбнулась и выпрямилась.

И вдруг заметила, что в дверном проеме маячит Бен — стоит молча, склонив голову набок. И просто смотрит. Его присутствие застигло ее врасплох, напугав так, что она чуть не выронила тостер. Чудом поймав его, Рей выдохнула и с колотящимся сердцем вскинула голову, чтобы смерить отчима негодующим взглядом. Да в чем, черт подери, его проблема? Что, обожаемой _работы_ больше нет?

С грохотом поставив тостер на стол, Рей скрестила руки на груди. Шум, кажется, привел Бена в чувство: дернув головой, он заморгал, слегка расправил плечи. Чокнутый.

— Чем могу помочь? — осведомилась Рей, постукивая ногой.

Бен прочистил горло и покачал головой. Потер глаза и, глянув на часы, застонал.

— Я вернусь… вернусь в пять, — он странно захрипел и закашлялся. — Напиши мне, если что-то понадобится.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь справлюсь.

Он просто кивнул и удалился. Если честно, выглядел Бен бледновато, но в принципе он всегда таким был…

Услышав, как хлопнула входная дверь, Рей закатила глаза. Да какая разница! Время тостов и мультиков!

***

К трем судороги усилились, и Рей подумывала позвонить Бену.

В особенно неприятный момент ее сильно потянуло в туалет, но когда из нее в унитаз потекла струйка _чего-то_ густого, липкого и мутного, Рей жутко перепугалась.

Градусник показал тридцать девять с половиной, голова кружилась. Рей уселась гуглить симптомы, надеялась, что это не что-то серьезное. Не течка же это, в самом деле. Ее мама была бетой, а эта напасть передавалась только по женской линии.

Но больше ничего подходящего не нашлось, и, еще два раза сбегав в душ, Рей ужасно разволновалась.

В конце концов она опустила руки и улеглась в ванну, после чего странные симптомы успокоились. Осталась небольшая лихорадка, но выделения прекратились, так что Рей с облегчением забрала из мусорки пакет, полный прокладок. Фу-у. Следовало вынести это поскорее, пока Бен не вернулся домой и не увидел.

Справившись с этим, Рей вернулась к мультикам и оставшейся пачке «Читос». Подложив — просто на всякий случай — полотенце на диван, она завернулась в один из маминых пледов, но от его запаха ее внезапно затошнило. Пришлось сбегать наверх, взять другой. Это было странно, ведь она без проблем одалживала мамины духи. Но, наверное, всему виной расстройство желудка.

Рей заглянула в спальню мамы и Бена — стащить плед из тех, что они хранили в сундуке, и, уже осторожно опустившись на колени, чтобы порыться там, замерла. Так мягко… Может, лучше взять парочку, чтобы укутаться хорошенько? И от них так приятно пахло… Немного отдавало мятой.

Рей сгребла в охапку сразу несколько штук и унесла в гостиную.

Разложив добычу на диване, она попыталась устроиться в них, время от времени почесывая шею, и почти не заметила, как Бен вернулся домой. Что-то все время казалось неправильным. Пледы должны лежать правильно! Но у нее никак не получалось!..

Тем временем Бен запер дверь. Рей не поднимала глаз, слишком занятая перекладыванием пледов. Что же такое… Может, пойти к себе в комнату и поваляться на кровати с видосиками в телефоне? Так будет уютней.

Бен медленно подошел к дивану. Он не произнес ни слова — лишь паркет поскрипывал под его шагами, на заднем плане крутился мультик. Рей погладила пледы, разводя пальцы, наслаждаясь той мягкостью. Материалы немного отличались, но ведь каждому предначертано свое место…

Чья-то теплая рука легла ей на макушку. Рей застыла, вздрогнув и заморгав. Что за… черт?

Она зашипела и, развернувшись, отмахнулась от Бена, а потом неловко вскочила на ноги.

— Не смей… прикасаться ко мне! — Она чуть не навернулась о кофейный столик. — Черт!

Бен смотрел на нее все с тем же пустым выражением, что и утром. Пиджак висел у него на локте, а галстук был ослаблен — темные глаза отчима следили, как она пятится вокруг дивана. У него дернулось нижнее веко, но он по-прежнему молчал, и это вызвало у Рей неприятный холодок в животе.

Она сгребла пледы в охапку.

— Слушай, у меня температура, так что я еще посижу дома. Пойду вздремну у себя в комнате.

Тишина была ей ответом. Бен обернулся, глядя, как она идет по лестнице, и Рей, не выдержав, сорвалась на бег и мчалась со всег ног до самой двери своей комнаты. Та, к слову, не запиралась — мамины правила, — но что могло случиться дома?

***

Симптомы вернулись в среду утром, и на этот раз Рей попыталась дозвониться до мамы.

Простыни заляпались тем, что стекало по ногам, и она бросилась в душ, раз за разом набирая мамин номер, но мама не отвечала. Не выдержав, Рей заплакала навзрыд, потому что выделения не прекращались, — вода лилась на голову, и она уселась голой в ванне, шмыгая носом и дрожа. С ней что-то творилось, что-то неправильное!

Но как сказать об этом Бену? С ним в принципе говорить было неловко, а рассказать о таких проблемах вообще казалось немыслимым!

Икая от слез, она отправила маме сообщение, наверное, в десятый раз, как вдруг в дверь тихонько постучали. Наверное, Бен услышал ее плач. Но разве в это время он не должен быть уже на работе?

— Что?.. — слабым голосом отозвалась Рей.

Воцарилась долгая тишина. Бен не разговаривал с ней уже сутки, осознала она.

— Все еще плохо себя чувствуешь, Рей?

Тембр его голоса был низким — другим. Она кивнула, хотя отчим, понятное дело, не мог этого видеть, и прокрутила экран смартфона, собираясь снова позвонить маме. Мама вернется, как только узнает, что с дочкой что-то не так. Обязательно.

— Я звоню маме, — произнесла Рей дрожащим голосом. — Она не отвечает.

— Может, оказалась вне зоны? Не переживай, малышка. Такая напасть случается в горах.

Рей притихла, еле слышно вздохнув, и хмуро взглянула на дверь. _Малышка_? Это что еще за прозвище? Бен никогда не фамильярничал с ней.

Она продолжала смотреть и вскоре услышала, как скрипнул пол, когда Бен переступил с ноги на ноги. Хм, он вел себя как-то странно.

— Ты опять опаздываешь на работу? — спросила она.

— Нет. Я остался дома, чтобы позаботится о тебе.

— Ты… — запнулась Рей. — Ты вовсе не обязан это делать.

— Нет. Это мой долг.

В шею дохнуло холодом, на миг заглушив зуд. Рей задумчиво почесала ее, неожиданно обнаружив небольшую выпуклость.

— Ну, я просто… принимаю ванну, — она потерла шишку сильнее, и по спине прошелся трепет, переходящий в дрожь. — Так… тебе что-то нужно?

— Нет. Просто проверяю тебя.

Послышались неторопливые удаляющиеся шаги. Рей не смела шевелиться, пока они не стихли, и вдруг поняла, что задерживала дыхание. Бен будто… ходил вокруг да около? Почему он это делал? Пытался любезничать?

Шмыгнув носом, она ополоснула лицо перед тем, как выглянуть в коридор. Прокладки были на исходе, и, вероятно, следовало показаться врачу, поэтому Рей призвала всю свою храбрость, чтобы попросить Бена подвезти ее. В пятнадцати минутах отсюда была неотложка.

Рей спустилась на кухню, но Бена там не нашлось. Несмотря на работающую посудомойку, в раковине высилась гора грязной посуды: кастрюли, сковородки — с них текли остатки того, что готовил Бен. Мама упоминала, что он любит готовить, и, заглянув в холодильник, Рей увидела, что полки забиты контейнерами с едой.

Она вытащила один и нахмурилась. Везде один темный густой суп. Министроне, похоже. Но зачем Бену так много?..

Все еще шмыгая носом, Рей положила контейнер на место и, продолжив поиски отчима, проверила парадную столовую и даже открыла дверь подвала, позвав Бена сверху. Естественно, спускаться в темноту она не собиралась, тем более что Бен, безусловно, ответил бы, будь он там.

Рей вернулась наверх — ее пробила дрожь, и она обхватила себя руками. Что-то стало прохладно. Наверное, все из-за странной лихорадки.

— Бен?.. — слабо позвала она. Ее голос эхом отдался в огромном коридоре. — Бен, кажется, мне нужно к врачу.

Куда он запропастился? Неужели уехал?

Она постучала в дверь родительской спальни, но не получила ответа. Окончательно разнервничавшись, Рей пошла в свою комнату — надо хотя бы поменять постельное белье, а потом еще раз позвонить маме.

Потерев глаза, она толкнула свою дверь.

…Бен сидел на полу, спиной к ней, сгорбившись над чем-то, и глубоко дышал. Рей ошарашенно выпучила глаза, прежде чем ее взгляд переместился к кровати — матрас был перевернут, а простыни сдернуты. Их держал Бен — скручивал, жадно _нюхая_ , и совершенно не замечал ее присутствия.

Рей с перепугу рывком закрыла дверь.

…Бен заметил ее?! Что теперь будет?

Она прижалась спиной к двери, сердце громко билось в груди. Нет, вряд ли. Он был слишком… увлечен. Но вдруг он просто решил помочь ей собрать вещи для стирки? Может, она все неправильно поняла?

Сама не своя Рей доковыляла до гостиной, чтобы свернуться калачиком на диване, включив фоном мультики. Она натянула плед на голову, спрятавшись под ним, и прислушивалась к любому шороху — пока не услышала, как наверху медленно открывается дверь.

Тяжелые шаги по ступенькам неспешно приближались. Каждый — заставлял ее вздрагивать, пока отчим не достиг первого этажа. Тишина растянулась на целую минуту, и Рей крепко зажмурилась. Все хорошо, все хорошо… Все будет хорошо. Бен — не плохой человек!

Она съежилась, услышав, что он направился к ней. _Бум, бум, бум_. Все хорошо!.. Все будет хорошо…

Диван скрипнул — возможно, оттого, что Бен оперся на его спинку. Некоторое время он просто держал паузу. На экране продолжал идти мультфильм.

— Ты дозвонилась до матери, малышка?

Рей покачала головой. Бен безмолвствовал еще одну мучительно долгую минуту.

— Почему бы тебе не перекусить? Я принесу, — предложил он. Что-то случилось с его голосом, он странно огрубел.

Рей не успела ответить — он сам ушел на кухню. Донесся шум: открывающийся холодильник, гудение микроволновки, а следом гостиной достиг легкий аромат еды. Когда мама и Бен только начали встречаться, Бен жил отдельно, и Рей старалась не пересекаться с ним, если он приходил в гости. Стряпню его она тоже не пробовала, но пахло, надо признать, аппетитно.

Он принес тарелку супа со стаканом воды, и Рей села, пробормотав «спасибо» и избегая его взгляда. Суп был густым и на вкус вполне неплохим.

Бен встал рядом, у кофейного столика. Он не двигался, не говорил, и Рей подумала, что, наверное, он ждет похвалы своим кулинарным талантам. Так что, попробовав ложечку, она кивнула, подняв вверх большой палец. На Бена по-прежнему старалась не смотреть.

— Очень круто, — слабо улыбнулась Рей. — Эм… Слушай, Бен, я думаю, мне нужно съездить к доктору… Мне что-то до сих пор нездоровится.

Но отчим не шелохнулся, словно не слыша. Рей съела еще пару ложек и с опаской покосилась на него, но увидела все тот же ничего не выражающий взгляд и склоненную набок голову.

Рей дважды хлопнула в ладоши, надеясь вырвать его из этого состояния, как тогда с тостером. Бен моргнул раз, медленно и жутко, но не вздрогнул. Без единого звука повернув голову, побрел прочь.

Рей слушала, как он мерно поднимается по лестнице. Она доела суп — тот был впрямь вкусным — и еще раз попыталась дозвониться до мамы. Но звонок переключился на голосовую почту.

— Привет, мам, — Рей оглянулась за плечо, на лестницу. — Я плохо себя чувствую и думаю, что Бен тоже заболел. Пожалуйста, позвони мне, когда найдешь минутку, ладно? Люблю тебя. Надеюсь, тебе там весело на пляже.

Она повесила трубку и отнесла пустую тарелку на кухню. Посудомоечная машина работала, поэтому, оставив посуду в раковине, Рей вернулась на диван, чтобы посмотреть телевизор. Может, Бену просто хотелось побыть одному? А работать он мог и из дома.

***

За окнами шел снег, когда Рей проснулась среди ночи. Метель?

Тело сковывала жуткая слабость — стоило сесть, как комната поплыла перед глазами, и Рей со стоном повалилась обратно на диван. Внизу живота все сжималось, сводило судорогами, и она поморщилась, прижав к себе ладонь. Кошмар… Если Бен не захочет ехать к врачу, она поедет сама.

Подниматься по лестнице было тяжело, но Рей добралась до своей комнаты, теперь разворошенной и жуткой. Простыней нет, матрас перевернут, но она заметила еще кое-что — ящик комода, где хранилось нижнее белье, открыт. Точнее, вычищен до дна.

В душе проснулась жгучая злость — она этого не делала, а кроме нее в доме был только один человек!

Рей нацепила чистую одежду, слегка в прострации после сна, немного круче, чем обычно, и, пошатываясь, направилась по коридору к отчиму. Она не проверила, перезванивала ли мама, собираясь взглянуть ему прямо в глаза. Больной! Зачем он воровал ее нижнее белье?!

— Бен?! — крикнула она, но голос дрогнул. Глаза защекотало, пришлось их потереть. — Это ты рылся в моих шмотках?

Шлепая босыми ногами по холодному паркету, Рей дошла до родительской спальни и постучала в дверь. Ответа не последовало, поэтому она взяла и открыла ее сама.

В комнате никого не было.Только темнота. Рей сощурилась, чутко прислушиваясь. Куда Бен подевался? Не ушел же на улицу прямо в метель?..

Она переступила порог.

— Бен? Я еду к врачу. Ты пугаешь меня, и я плохо себя чувствую, — она стиснула зубы. — И я расскажу маме, что ты странно себя ведешь.

Рей с сомнением подошла к ванной, чтобы проверить там, но вдруг заметила знакомый плед, торчащий из гардеробной. Она нахмурилась, отступив на шаг. У двери валялась куча выгребанной оттуда обуви. Что?..

Она в ступоре смотрела на это — и тут услышала тихий скрип.

Рей резко обернулась, сердце подскочило к горлу. Во мраке вырисовывалась высокая фигура Бена — он прислонился к закрывшейся двери и наблюдал за ней. Она едва могла различить его очертания.

В наступившей тишине послышался щелчок запирающегося замка.

Тени падающего снега плясали на полу и мебели, и Рей сглотнула комок в пересохшем горле. Что происходит? Что он делает? Это какой-то розыгрыш?

— Не смешно, — просипела она.

Бен плавно оторвался от двери. Рей попятилась.

— Ничего смешного! — воскликнула она чуть громче. Он не останавливался, и ее тон сорвался: — Бен!.. Что ты.

Она наткнулась на тумбочку у кровати и покачнулась, застигнутая врасплох новым приступом головокружения. Тень Бена накрыла ее, не оставляя иного выхода, кроме как забиться в пространство между тумбочкой и стеной. Ужас отнимал волю бежать. Бен встал над ней, и Рей отвернулась от его рук.

— Что ты… — вздрогнула она, почувствовав, как чужие пальцы коснулись ее щеки. — Прекрати…

Рей гибко увернулась от него и бросилась к двери, хотя он не особо-то пытался помешать ей. В глазах помутнело, и она налетела на кровать, неловко рухнув на колени. Ее словно окутала красная пелена… Что это? Что происходит?

Ладонь отчима легла ей на волосы, и Рей со всхлипом дернула головой. Она не поворачивала головы, чувствуя как он следует за ней по пятам, и так проползла еще пару футов, пока не упала, захлебываясь ужасом.

Попытавшись подняться, она поняла, что сил не хватает, и обмякла на полу, не сдерживая слез. Господи, что происходит?!

Грубые руки вцепились ей в бедра — Бен опустился позади нее, играючи подтягивая ее к себе. Рей выпучила глаза и принялась извиваться, когда рука Бена вздернула ее бедра выше, будто он собирался _пристроиться_ к ней. Она закричала, в суматохе умудрившись перевернуться на спину, чтобы оттолкнуть его.

— Нет! Нет! — отчаянно заметалась она. — Хватит! Прекрати!

От Бена не пришло ни единого звука. Он зарылся лицом в ее шею — его губы, голодные и жалящие, прошлись по ее коже. В животе ухнуло, как на американских горках, когда не чувствуешь ни земли, ни гравитации, и Рей осеклась. Крик перешел в беспомощный вопль. Бен _целовал_ ее, и это было так мерзко и противоестественно, что ее чуть не вывернуло наизнанку.

Во всплеске адреналина она пихнула его в грудь, уперевшись пятками в пол — до скрипа паркета, до боли, но Бен, даже не оторвавшись от ее шеи, лишь слегка затаил дыхание. Он был ужасно тяжелым! От аромата его одеколона у нее туманило рассудок.

Бен отстранился, но только затем, чтобы потащить ее в гардеробную. Рей вырвала руки из его хватки, но он перехватил ее за лодыжку, и Рей беспомощно зацарапала ногтями по полу. Она пыталась лягнуть Бена, но он потянул ее к себе одним грубым рывком.

В последней надежде Рей ухватилась за край двери, не разжимая пальцев, даже когда та начала закрываться. Бен остановился, и она, рыдая, стала просто хвататься за пол.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… отпусти меня! — заплакала Рей.

Отчим не ответил.

Только наклонился, поставив ноги по обе стороны ее тела, и оторвал ее руку от двери. А потом переплел с ней пальцы, чтобы втянуть ее в гардеробную. С хлопком двери вокруг внезапно воцарилась кромешная тьма.

Рей всхлипнула, когда он поволок ее вглубь гардероба. Все пледы и одеяла пахли его одеколоном, и она погрузилась в их густой насыщенный аромат.

Было сложно что-то разглядеть — сквозь закрытую дверь пробивалась тонкая полоска света, вырывая из мрака резкие черты Бена. Не меняясь в лице, он устроился между ее раздвинутых ног, и от сгустившегося запаха мяты у нее пересохло во рту, закружилась голова. Что происходит? Чем он опоил ее?

Пальцы отчима легли ей на колени — ладони провели по бедрам, поднялись к поясу пижамы. Кожу покалывало в местах прикосновений, и Рей только испуганно вскрикнула, когда он бесцеремонно сорвал с нее штаны.

— Нет… Бен… — Рей вспыхнула и перевернулась на живот, мотая головой. — Пожалуйста…

Он устремился за ней, аккуратно наваливаясь своим весом ей на спину, заглушая ее протесты. Его дыхание опалило ей ухо.

— Тише… тише… — Звякнул ремень. Его голос понизился до хриплого шепота. — Папочка очень хорошо позаботится о своей малышке.

— Б-Бен…

Что-то твердое и горячее коснулось внутренней стороны бедра. Рей дернулась, но он сжал ее, успокаивающе зашептал в ответ на вскрик. Бен был слишком тяжелым, чтобы пытаться его сбросить, но когда огромная головка члена потерлась о нее и слегка надавила, Рей все равно забилась в попытке вырваться. Нет, нет…

Зубами он прихватил ее сзади за шею. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы заставить перестать брыкаться — жар охватил ее всю, до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. Рей заскулила, невольно выгибая спину, зажатая мощным предплечьем Бена. Мелькнула мысль, что подозрения были верны, что ее настигла первая _течка_ , но затем напор между ногами усилился, и это ощущение рассеяло все здравые мысли.

Рей закатила глаза, тихо ахнув. Из широкой груди над ней раздался рокочущий звук — Бен проталкивался в нее, алчно придерживая за шею, замирая с глубоким вздохом. Его рука переместилась на ее бедро, придерживая, чтобы протиснуться дальше.

Это были странные ощущения. Давление. Казалось, ее тело больше не выдержит, но оно постепенно растягивалось вокруг его плоти, которая проникала в ее тело медленными отрывистыми толчками. Рей спрятала лицо в одеяле, лихорадочно дыша — ее всхлипы стали тише. Что-то из глубины ее сознания пробилось сквозь бурлящие эмоции, перекрывая все остальное.

Бен сжал ее бедро, приникая к шее поцелуем. У Рей загудело в голове, будто она разом выпила бокал шампанского.

— Моя бедная малышка, — Бен тронул губами ее щеку, упруго опускаясь корпусом ниже, чтобы войти до конца. У Рей перехватило дыхание. — Все эти дни ты звала меня? Поэтому теперь ты такая ласковая и податливая для папочки?

— Папочки?.. — растерянно повторила Рей.

— Да, малышка… Все правильно, — он провел рукой по ее бедру к лобку. — Думаю, ты заслужила кое-что приятное за то, что ведешь себя хорошо.

Бен погладил ее _там_ , куда она отваживалась просунуть ладонь всего несколько раз. У него были крупные пальцы — немного шершавые, и Рей шевельнулась, приоткрывая губы, невольно подаваясь на его член. Близость Бена давала чувство надежности. Тепла. Но страх по-прежнему никуда не исчезал.

Рей заерзала, все чувства на мгновение обострились — неожиданно и резко по телу прошлась освобождающая волна, заставив вскрикнуть и сжать руки в кулаки на одеяле. Не отдавая себе отчета, Рей ерзала, пока удовольствие не отхлынуло и она не обмякла под Беном, а он продолжал без устали всаживать ей до упора. Мысли ускользали, ее тело дергалось всякий раз, когда член грубо вбивался в нее… Бен занимался с ней сексом.

— О, _Рей_ , — простонал он, понизив голос на ее имени. — Моя малышка-омега… Хорошая папина девочка. Хорошая — когда так хочет получить свое.

Его ремень позвякивал время от времени, и он спустил штаны до колен — теперь она ощущала его голое тело. Распаленное дыхание Бена участилось — он прильнул лицом к ее шее, жадно целуя и прикусывая кожу… наверное, оставляя следы. Мама заметит, обязательно спросит, в чем дело…

Его рука обвилась вокруг горла, пальцы сжались чуть сильнее, чем требовалось. Рей прерывисто вздохнула. _Омега_.

— Ты была такой избалованной маленькой дрянью, — прошелестел Бен, словно размышляя вслух. Он двигался в ней, и что-то раздавалось вширь, распирая внутренние стенки. — Папочке придется наказывать свою малышку, если она будет непослушной, Рей.

У нее сладко щемило внутри, и с губ сорвался беспомощный вой:

— Папочка!.. Пожалуйста!..

— Я знаю. Я это чувствую, — прохрипел он с оттенком удивления в голосе: — Я тоже это чувствую.

Рей кончила снова, умоляюще всхлипывая под ним — Бен трахал ее без передышки. Напряжение внутри нарастало и после — заполнило ее, будто _застряв_ в ее теле. Рей испуганно вскрикнула.

— Папочка!.. — вырвалось у нее, когда Бен надавил сильнее. — А-ах! Папа-а…

Что-то горячее растекалось в ней, и Бен довольно застонал, игнорируя ее стенания. Член задергался, изливаясь, пока семя не просочилось наружу, стекая по бедрам. Гортанное рычание, раздавшееся сверху, заставило ее умолкнуть, вздрагивая от непривычных ощущений. Бен кончал в нее. Наверное, ему не следовало этого делать.

Его член остался запертым в ней, когда он постепенно замедлился и наконец остановился. Рей было очень страшно — она мотала головой, порывалась освободиться, но Бен, шикнув, перекатился на бок. Перевел дыхание, покрывая ее шею влажными поцелуями.

— Тише… тише… — глубокий ритмичный рокот прошелся по ее спине. — Все в порядке, малышка.

— Б-Бен… Бен, — сглотнула Рей, дрожа всем телом. — Я… я…

Он замурлыкал, укрывая их обоих одеялом. Это помогло. Она почувствовала себя немного увереннее, и Бен крепко прижал ее к себе, порыкивая или урча… она не могла точно разобрать. Дрожь улеглась, но тяготящая тревога никуда не делась. Он был внутри нее. И они занимались сексом.

Бен потерся носом о ее шею.

— Как меня зовут, малышка?

— Б-Б…

— Ах-ах. Хорошие девочки называют своих альф так, как им велят. — Коснувшись губами мочки ее уха, он понизил голос: — И я хочу, чтобы моя омега звала меня папочкой.

Рей исправила свою ошибку: и когда альфа поставил ее на четвереньки, продолжая трахать, и когда его зубы вонзились ей в шею.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Ravage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578475/chapters/62074522) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
